As a conventional example of such a remote control device for a vehicle, for example, that described in Patent Document 1 is known. As shown in FIG. 13, with this remote control device for a vehicle, a single protector 115 is fixed to one side surface of a baseplate 111, which rotationally supports an interior handle coupling lever linked to an interior manipulating handle and an exterior handle coupling lever linked to an exterior manipulating handle (both of which are not illustrated). Interior manipulating handle switches 112 and 113 configured to detect rotation of the interior handle coupling lever and an exterior manipulating handle switch 114 configured to detect rotation of the exterior handle coupling lever are mounted on the protector 115.
After mounting the interior manipulating handle switches 112 and 113 and the exterior manipulating handle switch 114 onto the protector 115 in advance, the protector 115 is fixed to the baseplate 111. The interior manipulating handle switches 112 and 113 and the exterior manipulating handle switch 114 can thereby be assembled together onto the one side surface of the baseplate 111.
Also, in the state of being fixed to the one side surface of the baseplate 111, the protector 115 covers the interior manipulating handle switches 112 and 113 and the exterior manipulating handle switch 114. Side surfaces of the interior manipulating handle switches 112 and 113 and the exterior manipulating handle switch 114 can thus be protected.